In general, a forklift is used to lift up a heavy object and carry the object to a location desired by an operator and widely utilized in many industries. In the case of the forklift, a driving speed of the forklift is increased by adjusting a rotational speed of an engine depending on a degree to which an accelerator pedal is manipulated.
In view of working properties of the forklift, the forklift mainly serves to carry a heavy object while moving a short distance at a low speed after lifting up the object rather than moving a long distance or moving at a high speed. Therefore, in order for the forklift to be stopped after traveling, the forklift may only be stopped when a speed is decreased due to frictional force between the ground surface and wheels of the forklift while the forklift coasts even though an accelerator pedal is not pressed while the forklift travels. However, because a degree at which a speed is decreased while the forklift coasts is small, the forklift may be quickly stopped by using an additional device such as a service brake or a retarder.
In addition, when the operator stops the forklift to lift up an object, the operator forcibly stops the forklift using stopping devices such as a traveling stopping device and a parking stopping device in order to prevent the forklift from being moved forward and rearward.
However, both of the traveling stopping device and the parking stopping device operate a brake device using hydraulic, electrical or mechanical force as the operator directly manipulates a pedal, a button, or a lever, in order to forcibly inhibit the forklift from being moved.
Therefore, although the operator often moves away from an operator's seat in a state in which the operator turns on the engine in view of working properties of the forklift, the traveling stopping device and the parking stopping device cannot be operated in the absence of the operator. Accordingly, in the absence of the operator, the forklift may inadvertently move forward or rearward, which may cause a higher risk in view of a safety accident.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.